Hyrule's King (Ocarina of Time)
The Hyrule's King is a minor and unseen but essential antagonist in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Before the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the king executed the Sheikahs in the Temple of Shadow and enslaved the Gerudos. He is in a sense responsible for Ganondorf's betrayal and also for his seizure of power over Hyrule, as well of the creation of Bongo Bongo. History Before The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link first meets Princess Zelda in the Castle Courtyard, the two spy on Ganondorf's meeting with the King of Hyrule. The Hyrulean Soldiers are present and Ganondorf is seen kneeling before the king; however, the small window they are peering through obscures their vision, and they cannot catch a glimpse of the King of Hyrule. Princess Zelda goes on to inform Link that although Ganondorf pledges allegiance to her father, she is certain that he is not loyal or sincere as she had a prophetic dream that he is only using him to obtain the mythical Triforce. She told her father this, but he refused to believe it as prophecy. When Link visits Goron City to obtain the Goron's Ruby, it is revealed that the King of Hyrule at one point became sworn brothers with the Goron Patriarch, Darunia. Darunia is shocked to see that the messenger of the Royal Family is a mere child. Feeling insulted, Darunia questions aloud whether he has lost status among his sworn brother, the king. As it would turn out, princess Zelda did indeed predict the future, as Ganondorf betrays the King of Hyrule, steals the Triforce from the Sacred Realm, and becomes the King of Evil. It is implied (much more heavily in the manga) that the King dies around this time, but it is never explicitly stated. However, after Ganondorf defeat seventh years later, Link return the time and notify the King of Ganondorf's future betrayal, preventing his supposed death in this timeline. After The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Child Timeline After Link's return to the past, the young hero warns the King of Hyrule of Gerudo's betrayal, so he flees to prepare for war. This war will result in the creation of the Tower of Judgement and the sending of Ganondorf into the Twilight, supposedly by order of the King. Adult Timeline In this timeline, the King remained dead (if he was) or was able to regain his throne after the defeat of Ganondorf. In any case, his descendant Daphnes Nohansan Hyrule succeeded him a few centuries later. Personnality Although he is never seen in the game and has no dialogue, much of his personality can show through. The King is a cruel and ruthless monarch, having massacred the Sheikah traitors without mercy and enslaved other peoples. He is also a proud and stubborn person, refusing to listen to his daughter Zelda about Ganondorf (which will cause his own downfall later). Category:Video Games Villains Category:The Legend of Zelda Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Males Category:Parents